Scotland Yard
Scotland Yard is a recurring location in the ''Professor Layton'' series. It serves as the headquarters of the London Metropolitan Police Service. It is led by the commissioner. Layout Outside of Scotland Yard is a large parking lot. Along the only street to the left of the building are plenty of trees. There is also a bus stop which can be used to travel to and from this area of London. The street is quite narrow and leads off in the direction of Big Ben. The lobby of this building has very shiny floors and old-fashioned bricks for walls. There is also a gate inside of this room guarded by a constable named Colby. There are two different flights of stairs in this area. One leads to Chelmey's office, while the other leads down into the police archives in the basement. The archive room is filled with old documents covered in dust, cobwebs, and rips. Staff Uniformed *Barton - Commissioner *Chan - Deputy Commissioner *An unnamed Chief Superintendent *Bobby - Constable *Colby - Constable *Various Constables Beate *Various constables Detectives *Royall Britannias - Chief Inspector *Carmichael - Chief Inspector *Justin Lawson - Chief Inspector *Leonard Bloom - Inspector *Chelmey - Inspector *Gilbert - Inspector *Clamp Grosky - Inspector *Ercule Hastings - Inspector *Alfendi Layton - Inspector *Hilda Pertinax - Inspector *Hague - Sergeant *Lucy Baker - Constable *Nick Booker - Constable *Carmine Accidenti - Detective Other *Emiliana Perfetti - Profiler *Florence Sich - Forensic Analyst *Monica - General Inquiries Receptionist *Dustin Scowers - Janitor *PC Badger - Mascot Plot ''Professor Layton and the Last Specter'' In search of more information regarding the death of Evan Barde, Emmy Altava goes back to London to get some police files from Scotland Yard. She asks Colby if she could get into the police archives, but much to her dismay, he says that she needs authorization, so she asks around if Inspector Grosky is present as Grosky is her inside connection to the happenings of Scotland Yard. At a desk on the second floor, she asks Monica where Grosky is and Monica says that he was investigating a case in central London. With that in mind, Emmy investigates central London, only to be lead back to Scotland Yard when Grosky and a criminal break through a window and start fighting inside the building. Emmy knocks out the criminal and Grosky arrests him. Then, Emmy asks if she could go into the archives and get the file that she needed. With help from Inspector Chelmey and Barton, they find the files and recover further information on Evan Barde's death. Soon afterward, Grosky proclaims that he is going to go with Emmy back to Misthallery, and the two make their way out of London. ''Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask'' Grosky and Detective Inspector Leonard Bloom were sent to Monte d'Or to assist Sheffield in capturing the Masked Gentleman. Both were sent by Scotland Yard, following a request from the mayor of Monte d'Or, Rich Billson. ''Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy'' Scotland Yard is one of the locations visited by Layton and co. while in London. Here, they met with Inspector Grosky, Detective Inspector Bloom, and Chief Inspector Carmichael, before consulting the archives of Scotland Yard once more. Eventually, when Scotland Yard started to hunt down Targent, Professor Layton exposed Bloom as a spy for the organization; following this, Inspector Grosky continued his own work unmolested by Targent. ''Professor Layton and the Unwound Future'' When Professor Layton and Luke return to their present, Layton determines to visit Scotland Yard as he wants to find out information that Inspector Chelmey most likely knows. Upon arriving, the duo encounter Colby, who, as a fan of the great Professor Layton, is very excited, and decides to come up with a puzzle for them to solve before they can gain access. He then greets them and tells them where Inspector Chelmey is. Inside Inspector Chelmey's office are both Barton and Chelmey. Chelmey is using the office to manage all of the paperwork he has, while Barton drinks coffee and helps the inspector. Chelmey talks to Professor Layton about an explosion ten years ago at the Polydimensional Science Institute. Dimitri Allen, a scientist, was the only one found according to the police report. He then sends Professor Layton down into the police archives room in the basement to explain matters of that case further. In this room Professor Layton tries to put some of the pieces together as to who Dr. Stahngun truly is and what really is going on with Future London's Family. The old documents, as unclean and outdated as they were, still prove to be useful to Layton. He and Luke then leave Scotland Yard in order to go travel back to Future London, unwittingly leading Chelmey and Barton to their destination. Later on, when Future Luke was exposed as Clive, he was arrested, and escorted to the Yard by Barton and some other officers. Layton Brothers: Mystery Room New Scotland Yard serves as the main location of the game. The "Mystery Room" is located here. Images Scotland yard lobby.jpg|The lobby Chelmey's office.jpg|Chelmey's office Trivia *Scotland Yard bears slight resemblance to Old Scotland Yard in Westminster, London. de:Scotland Yard es:Scotland Yard fr:Scotland Yard Category:Locations Category:Unwound Future Locations Category:UF Category:Last Specter Locations Category:LS Category:Miracle Mask Locations Category:MM Category:Azran Legacy Locations Category:AL Category:Mystery Room Locations Category:MC Category:Millionaires' Conspiracy Locations